


Thunderstruck

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are relaxing with your devilishly handsome boyfriend when a storm moves in.  Your anxiety spikes, but Lucifer knows just what to do to take your mind off of it.





	Thunderstruck

You leaned against him as you watched the murder mystery.  She couldn’t help but love the cool sensation that was coming off of his body.  It’s funny, when you thought of…what he was, cool wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.  You had to suppress a chuckle as you thought of how ordinary it all seemed.  Man and woman together, watching a show on the television, both probably wondering what was going to happen afterwards.

 

You snuggled up to your boyfriend as the eerie music played, signaling that the true murderer was about to be revealed.  Lucifer pulled you closer and gave your forehead a soft kiss.  His lips barely grazed your skin, but it still sent an electric jolt through your skin that went straight to your heart.  You were finally relaxing, drifting off to sleep when it happened. 

 

There was a flash of light outside the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony. As you glanced over, the thunderous boom resounded afterwards, causing you to jump in your seat, bringing your knees up to your chest instinctively.  You hated storms, and this one seemed like it may become a bad one.  The thunder and lightning didn’t bother you, it was the high winds and tornadoes. 

 

You felt the arm around her pull tighter, “Don’t worry, it is only thunder.”  You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and allowed yourself to get lost in them.  “Don’t be scared.”  His voice had an almost hypnotic effect on you, calming your nerves and allowing you to relax against him. 

 

He pulled you closer and smiled.  “I’ll protect you from it.  What’s one storm compared to an archangel?” 

 

You were mesmerized by him, no one in the world had made you feel that way, completely safe and protected.  “It’s not the thunder I’m scared of.  It’s what can happen with the thunder.”  You felt silly telling him this, what would he think of you?  He was this all powerful angel and here you were, worrying over what might happen from a thunderstorm.    

 

“Oh, my mistake.”  He looked back to the television, seemingly unaffected by what you had just said.  For some reason, you felt upset that your fears didn’t bother him more.  Yes, he was this all powerful angel, but he was still your boyfriend.  He could at least pretend to care…

 

Suddenly you were swept off of your feet and into his arms.  You gasped and stumbled over her words, “Wh-What are you doing?” 

 

He just smiled devilishly at you as he walked into the bedroom.  “If you are so scared, then it is my duty to make sure you are no longer afraid.”  He set you on the edge of the bed and smiled.  “I guess I will just have to take your mind off of it.” 

 

You watched him as he slowly removed his shirt, revealing the tight musculature underneath.  On instinct, you reached out and ran your hands up his chest.  It never ceased to amaze you how soft his skin was.  The coolness added its own unique factor to make you completely fall under his mercy.

 

“What did you have in mind?”  You whispered to him softly as you leaned back on the bed.  His hands wandered over your body, ridding you of the clothes you were wearing.  It wasn’t until you were both naked, lying on your bed, that he spoke again.

 

“Whatever you want.  For tonight, and tonight only, I am your slave.  Do with me as you will.”  He leaned over and captured your lips before pulling you close. 

 

You had one night…to do anything.  Your mind was swimming with possibilities, but there was only thing that really struck your interested.  Something you had always wanted to try with him.  You pushed him back against the bed before smiling down at him.  “I want you to….” 


End file.
